


. .  ━ 𝑷𝒆𝒓𝒊𝒘𝒊𝒏𝒌𝒍𝒆 𝑪𝒍𝒐𝒖𝒅𝒔 ہ

by winterlilies



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Aomine refuses to admit his feelings, Christmas, Denial, Denial of Feelings, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Fluff maybe?, Gay, Gay Panic, Idiots in Love, Inner Dialogue, Kagami is a softie, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mature Audiences Only, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Aomine Daiki, Romance, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Snow, Swearing, That's the usual though, Work In Progress, aokaga - Freeform, ooc? maybe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:53:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27073789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterlilies/pseuds/winterlilies
Summary: 𝐈'𝐦 𝐲𝐞𝐭 𝐭𝐨 𝐰𝐫𝐢𝐭𝐞 𝐚 𝐬𝐮𝐦𝐦𝐚𝐫𝐲, 𝐬𝐨 𝐩𝐥𝐞𝐚𝐬𝐞 𝐛𝐞 𝐩𝐚𝐭𝐢𝐞𝐧𝐭.  𝐈 𝐛𝐞𝐜𝐚𝐦𝐞 𝐚𝐧 𝐀𝐨𝐊𝐚𝐠𝐚 𝐭𝐫𝐚𝐬𝐡, 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐢𝐬 𝐦𝐲 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐫𝐝 𝐧𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭 𝐭𝐫𝐲𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐨 𝐜𝐨𝐦𝐞 𝐮𝐩 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡 𝐚 𝐟𝐢𝐜 𝐢𝐝𝐞𝐚 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐰𝐨𝐫𝐤𝐬. 𝐂𝐚𝐬𝐮𝐚𝐥𝐥𝐲 𝐟𝐥𝐢𝐜𝐤𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐥𝐨𝐧𝐠 𝐩𝐚𝐠𝐞𝐬 𝐨𝐟 𝐟𝐢𝐜 𝐢𝐝𝐞𝐚𝐬 𝐈'𝐯𝐞 𝐡𝐚𝐝 𝐭𝐡𝐫𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐡𝐨𝐮𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐲𝐞𝐚𝐫𝐬, 𝐈'𝐯𝐞 𝐟𝐨𝐮𝐧𝐝 𝐨𝐧𝐞 𝐭𝐨 𝐚𝐝𝐚𝐩𝐭. 𝐏𝐫𝐨𝐛𝐚𝐛𝐥𝐲 𝐧𝐨𝐭 𝐦𝐲 𝐛𝐞𝐬𝐭 𝐰𝐨𝐫𝐤 - 𝐛𝐮𝐭 𝐈 𝐥𝐢𝐤𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐢𝐝𝐞𝐚 𝐨𝐟 𝐢𝐭 𝐚 𝐥𝐨𝐭 𝐬𝐨 𝐟𝐚𝐫. 𝐈 𝐡𝐨𝐩𝐞 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐠𝐮𝐲𝐬 𝐰𝐢𝐥𝐥, 𝐭𝐨𝐨. 𝐅𝐞𝐞𝐥 𝐟𝐫𝐞𝐞 𝐭𝐨 𝐜𝐨𝐦𝐦𝐞𝐧𝐭. 𝐒𝐭𝐚𝐲 𝐭𝐮𝐧𝐞𝐝 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐦𝐨𝐫𝐞 𝐜𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐭𝐞𝐫𝐬 𝐭𝐨 𝐜𝐨𝐦𝐞 :) 𝐇𝐚𝐯𝐞 𝐚 𝐧𝐢𝐜𝐞 𝐝𝐚𝐲/𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐧𝐢𝐧𝐠! ♡—  𝓦𝓲𝓽𝓱 𝓵𝓸𝓿𝓮,𝓵𝓲𝓵𝓲𝓸𝓶 — ₍ ユリ₎(ꈍ ᴗ ꈍ✿)
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Kagami Taiga
Comments: 17
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 𝐈'𝐦 𝐲𝐞𝐭 𝐭𝐨 𝐰𝐫𝐢𝐭𝐞 𝐚 𝐬𝐮𝐦𝐦𝐚𝐫𝐲, 𝐬𝐨 𝐩𝐥𝐞𝐚𝐬𝐞 𝐛𝐞 𝐩𝐚𝐭𝐢𝐞𝐧𝐭. 𝐈 𝐛𝐞𝐜𝐚𝐦𝐞 𝐚𝐧 𝐀𝐨𝐊𝐚𝐠𝐚 𝐭𝐫𝐚𝐬𝐡, 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐢𝐬 𝐦𝐲 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐫𝐝 𝐧𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭 𝐭𝐫𝐲𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐨 𝐜𝐨𝐦𝐞 𝐮𝐩 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡 𝐚 𝐟𝐢𝐜 𝐢𝐝𝐞𝐚 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐰𝐨𝐫𝐤𝐬. 𝐂𝐚𝐬𝐮𝐚𝐥𝐥𝐲 𝐟𝐥𝐢𝐜𝐤𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐥𝐨𝐧𝐠 𝐩𝐚𝐠𝐞𝐬 𝐨𝐟 𝐟𝐢𝐜 𝐢𝐝𝐞𝐚𝐬 𝐈'𝐯𝐞 𝐡𝐚𝐝 𝐭𝐡𝐫𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐡𝐨𝐮𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐲𝐞𝐚𝐫𝐬, 𝐈'𝐯𝐞 𝐟𝐨𝐮𝐧𝐝 𝐨𝐧𝐞 𝐭𝐨 𝐚𝐝𝐚𝐩𝐭. 𝐏𝐫𝐨𝐛𝐚𝐛𝐥𝐲 𝐧𝐨𝐭 𝐦𝐲 𝐛𝐞𝐬𝐭 𝐰𝐨𝐫𝐤 - 𝐛𝐮𝐭 𝐈 𝐥𝐢𝐤𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐢𝐝𝐞𝐚 𝐨𝐟 𝐢𝐭 𝐚 𝐥𝐨𝐭 𝐬𝐨 𝐟𝐚𝐫. 𝐈 𝐡𝐨𝐩𝐞 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐠𝐮𝐲𝐬 𝐰𝐢𝐥𝐥, 𝐭𝐨𝐨. 𝐅𝐞𝐞𝐥 𝐟𝐫𝐞𝐞 𝐭𝐨 𝐜𝐨𝐦𝐦𝐞𝐧𝐭. 𝐒𝐭𝐚𝐲 𝐭𝐮𝐧𝐞𝐝 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐦𝐨𝐫𝐞 𝐜𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐭𝐞𝐫𝐬 𝐭𝐨 𝐜𝐨𝐦𝐞 :) 𝐇𝐚𝐯𝐞 𝐚 𝐧𝐢𝐜𝐞 𝐝𝐚𝐲/𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐧𝐢𝐧𝐠! ♡
> 
> — 𝓦𝓲𝓽𝓱 𝓵𝓸𝓿𝓮,  
> 𝓵𝓲𝓵𝓲𝓸𝓶 — ₍ ユリ₎  
> (ꈍ ᴗ ꈍ✿)

Tokyo was lit up. In the past few days, it’s been snowing heavily and without a stop, yet somehow the streets showed no trace of it. Piling up on the side of the pavement, the enthustiastic children were free to knead snowballs and have a fight any time they wanted to. That day, (it was a Wednesday, one of the calmest Wednesdays he’d ever had) it wasn’t snowing anymore, however the temperature were below zero by the time of 7 o’clock in the evening. The wind carried the promise of fresh snow soon, so arriving home has been a blessing for Aomine.  
  
Attending to practice in winter was always so exhausting and bothersome. He’s been wearing a dark fabric jacket with a mauve scarf covering the lower half of his face. Before entering his home (Fuck living on the third floor, by the way) he wiped his muddy boots and sighed, pushing the door all the way open. Stuffing his scarf into the sleeve of his jacket he tosses hangs it up, kicking his boots carelessly. The door shuts because of a swift punt of his leg, and he just groans.

It’s been a year since he’s lost against Seirin during the years Winter Cup tournament. A lot has changed, since then, including his team, his motivation, overall his life. Even his hair became longer, and it was annoying the shit out of him. Brushing it all to the side with his fingers he groans almost angrily, switching the lights on with his elbow.  
  
Then, _that_ happens.

“Merry Christmas, Aominecchi!” A familiar voice cries, followed by a variation of the same wish. Confetti flies.  
  
It startles him.  
  
Aomine drops his phone on the ground, staring at the bunch in front of him, annoyed as hell.

“What the fuck are you doing here!” He groans painfully, his heart racing as if it was trying to compete with a trains speed.  
  
It’s Kise. And Kuroko. And Satsuki. And ... And Kagami. Who seems like he doesn’t actually want to be here, but was brought along anyways.  
  
They’re all wearing Christmas sweaters, and Satsuki is the first one to fly forward, engulfing him in a hug, basically hanging on him by crossing her arms around his neck.

“You’ve finally arrived, Dai-chan!” She meows. Satsuki ... It was probably her that let the rest of these guys in. Surprisingly enough, not all of his former teammates are here. A pleasant surprise, though.

“Don’t be so cold, Aomine-kun.” Kuroko adds eventually, lifting up a poorly wrapped up gift box. “We’ve brought you cookies.”

“Like that matters! You basically broke into my apartment!”

“It’s not breaking in if you leave your spare keys in an obvious location, Dai-chan!” Satsuki says, pulling her lips now, refusing to let him go. When he finally manages to push her away, he buries his cheeks in his palm. _My place is a fucking mess and I honestly can’t be bothered to be all gooey, open and welcoming. Fuck that._

“Y’all, I appreciate the effort but now you can leave. I’m tired.” His voice is low and speech is slow, followed by a yawn. He was tired. Ever since he started attending to practices again to push beyond his limits, he always exhausted himself as much as he could.

“We haven’t even eaten yet! Kagamicchi prepared a meal for us!” Kise stomped his feet on the wooden floors, pointing at the roasted chicken on the kitchen counter a room away.

“Not like I’ve had a choice,” the redhead grumbled, “You didn’t leave me one.” He added eventually, shaking his head. Kagami was rather uncomfortable.

The sight of him made Aomine uncomfortable, too. During the summer he’s spent many evenings playing against Kagami, winning every single night. For about twenty days in a row. His warrior spirit has never given up, despite the bitter defeat he had to face every single time he challenged him. He liked him about that. Something happened back then, that shouldn’t have. They never talked about it. They have barely met ever since, actually.

He’s had wide shoulders and muscular arms, it all seemed great, if it wasn’t for that fucking stupid face of his. He looked so good it was almost a sin. Aomine exhaled, then nodded.

“Let’s eat so you can finally fucking leave.”

Swearing was a completely ordinary thing around him. None of them seemed upset or hurt by it, no matter how much he did it or how personal it got. It was just his way. He’s carried himself with such confidence, such strength, radiating danger that his speech was the smallest detail about him.  
  
Sitting down in his living room, around a low-built round table, he allows Satsuki to make the preparations, because he can’t be fucking asked to do it. He didn’t want this to happen. But then again... Somewhere, deep down in his soul, Aomine thought this to be a nice touch. It was the 23rd of December, and if it wasn’t for these people, he’d have spent it all alone. He allowed himself a faint smile before taking a bite.  
  
The evening carried on with the bunch having lively conversations, mostly clashing in a friendly banter type of way. Kise was talking about his experiences abroad, made unrealistic promises about eventually returning to playing basketball properly. Satsuki talked about how nice it was for her that this night managed to actually happen, and Kuroko tagged along. He seemed to be smiling an awful lot, despite all the violent feelings he’s had felt during their own clashing last year. The atmosphere has never gone tense, uncomfortable or heavy throughout the dinner, and Aomine has felt at ease. _It’s not so bad._

Once the remaining food has been divided into five smaller lunch boxes, for everyone to take some home, they’ve all invaded the couch. It was Kagami’s idea to watch a movie, if they were here.

“Fuck no. The deal was about you having dinner over here, I didn’t say you could stay afterwards.”  
  
His words didn’t matter. Kise was already ready, completely ignoring his words as he plugged the pendrive into his TV. Satsuki cuddled up against Kuroko, Kise took place next to Kagami, and as there was no other place left... He sat on his other side.

The lights were out, and a cheap looking American horror film was playing on the screen with Japanese subtitles. A suspenseful aura has formed in the living room, the five of them huddled up on the same couch.  
  
Being so close to Kagami, he couldn’t really focus.

_“Just one more, then we’re done.” Aomine exclaimed, dribbling the ball slowly in his left. Kagami wiped his jaw with the hem of his shirt, nodding._

_“Bring it on!” Wildfire rhapsodizied in his eyes as his posture shifted into a defensive one, keeping Aomine on his toes. He liked this about him so much. Kagami didn’t score a single point in an hour, but he never lost his fighting spirit. He defended the backboard as if his life depended on it._

_Just about five minutes later, they were sitting on the ground, backs against the fence. He tossed his water bottle over to Kagami, who already emptied his own out._

_“Pretty sure you’ll never be able to beat me.” Aomine murmured, his eyes set on the clouds, displayed in a strange color of periwinkle. It was almost sunset, why did it look like this anyways?_

_“I already did once.” Kagami miffed, still trying to catch his breath._

_“And never since that.”_

_His reminder seemed to upset Kagami, which made him infinitely amused. Turning his head to the side, however, to look at him, he met his gaze. Their faces were weirdly close to eachother’s. The stupid grin he wore on his face seemed to disappear almost in a split second._

_Kagami’s orbs were the color of bourdon with a hue of faint mahagony playing along. His breath hitched. He carried the scent of sweat, cinnamon and tangerine._

_His dark locks tickled the bridge of his nose when he leaned a bit closer. Dumbstruck, he just sat there. All of his limbs froze and the world stopped in motion. Their shoulders brushed when his lips painfully slowly crawled upon his own. He didn’t move away, yet he dared not to move closer either. Kagami kissed him._

_It lasted for about four seconds, before he pulled back a bit, opening his eyes._

_The gaze Kagami met was an everburning wildfire of midnight blue._

_In a heartbeat, it was Aomine’s turn to lean in. For a change, his attack was violent, heavy with need. The kiss they’ve shared this time left both of them airless._

_When Kagami broke the flow of their kiss, he opened his eyes. It seemed like he could barely focus._

_That shouldn’t have happened. When realization hit him, he pulled away as if he was startled. Kagami initiated, but... He was the one that started round two. Aomine shook his head in disbelief, pulling away._

_“I have to leave now.” That’s all he said. He left his ball there. He left his bottle there._

_He left Kagami there, too._

There it was again. That familiar scent. Those shoulders. His thoughts when he’s got home on that night.

_No, no. I’m fully aware of my sexuality. I ain’t a fag! I love girls with big boobs, short skirts, porn, and jerking off on a Friday night. This... I didn’t give any consent for this to happen!_

_Yeah, but you’ve also kissed him back._ This reminder from his brain was perfectly timed. He gnarled in annoyance. _Fuck, this is bad._

He stopped going to the basketball court to play with Kagami when that happened. He’s seen him a couple of times, but they’ve always avoided eye-contact. It was strangely uncomfortable to be in the same room with him. They haven’t exchanged any words throughout the night, but their shoulders brushed the same way they did on the day of those weird, periwinkle colored clouds.

_I’m not gay._ _I’m not gay. I’m NOT gay._

Quite honestly, since that kiss, he’s been looking for the company of girls more than anytime before. They haven't had a lot to show, but for a distraction, they were perfect. 

Fucking them made him feel empty, but somehow reassured him of his sexuality. He _was_ straight, after all.

However, he’s never kissed any of them. No matter how hard they’ve tried, how much they’ve wanted affection from him, he’s only used them as a temporary tool for satisfaction.

Satsuki cuddled Kuroko’s arm, Kise’s been hiding his eyes with his fingers, and Kagami just sat there. As if he wasn’t even completely present.

Just like him.

“Be right back.” Aomine whispered, standing up from the couch and leaving the living room. His feet took him to his own room, where he opened up the balcony door and stepped outside.

The fresh air helped. It finally started snowing again, just as he expected it would.

“My god,” he exhaled longly, his warm breath appearing in the cold out there. His fingers wrapped around the railing as he was staring at the dim lights of Tokyo, eyeing the horizon. _Fuck, he was in trouble, wasn’t he?_

He only noticed the movement behind him when the curtain rustled. Glancing back at the arriving company over his shoulders, he doesn’t say anything. Kagami looks rather disturbed.

“Look...”

“Don’t even start with _that_ shit. It was a mistake.”

Aomine’s breaking the flow of his speech in an instant. He doesn’t even look at Kagami. A surprised sound is audible from Kagami’s direction.

“Then why did’y kiss me back?”

That question... That fucking question! He’s been asking himself the same thing- _Why the fuck did I kiss him back? Why? Is it because he’s the only one that can excite my soul in a way noone else can, could, or ever will? Is it because he’s attractive as fuck? Why? Why?_

“Dunno.”

That’s all he says, followed by a careless shrug.

_Girls don’t kiss the way Kagami does. They aren’t violent. They aren’t trying to fight. They submit in an instant. It’s almost boring._

His thoughts are interrupted by Kagami’s hand grasping his shoulders, turning him to face him again. The expression on his face is so desperate, almost hurt, it makes his stomach flinch. _Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you._

“Say that again, and I’ll never bring it up again.” Kagami murmurs, his eyes almost covered by his hair. Aomine hesitates. Did he want that? What did he want, anyways?

Steeling his own expression, he looks Kagami in the eyes.

“I don’t care about what happened. As I’ve said before, it was a mistake. It meant nothing.”

Careless, as ever. Kagami’s grip on his shoulders lightened, and then faded away.

“I see.”

He whispered, followed by a slow exhale. Then, he turned around and left him on the balcony.

Aomine said what he wanted to, but...

_Why did it hurt like fucking hell?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 𝐎𝐡 𝐦𝐲 𝐠𝐨𝐝, 𝐈'𝐦 𝐬𝐨 𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐩𝐲 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐠𝐮𝐲𝐬 𝐬𝐞𝐞𝐦𝐞𝐝 𝐭𝐨 𝐥𝐢𝐤𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐟𝐢𝐫𝐬𝐭 𝐜𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐬𝐨 𝐦𝐮𝐜𝐡! 𝐈𝐭 𝐠𝐚𝐯𝐞 𝐦𝐞 𝐬𝐨 𝐦𝐮𝐜𝐡 𝐦𝐨𝐭𝐢𝐯𝐚𝐭𝐢𝐨𝐧 𝐭𝐨 𝐤𝐞𝐞𝐩 𝐠𝐨𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐤 𝐚𝐛𝐨𝐮𝐭 𝐡𝐨𝐰 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐭𝐨𝐫𝐲 𝐬𝐡𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝 𝐜𝐨𝐧𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐮𝐞. 𝐓𝐡𝐚𝐧𝐤𝐟𝐮𝐥𝐥𝐲, 𝐈 𝐝𝐨𝐧'𝐭 𝐡𝐚𝐯𝐞 𝐭𝐨𝐨 𝐦𝐚𝐧𝐲 𝐞𝐥𝐚𝐛𝐨𝐫𝐚𝐭𝐞 𝐢𝐝𝐞𝐚𝐬 𝐚𝐬 𝐨𝐟 𝐫𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭 𝐧𝐨𝐰, 𝐰𝐡𝐢𝐜𝐡 𝐠𝐢𝐯𝐞𝐬 𝐦𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐟𝐫𝐞𝐞𝐝𝐨𝐦 𝐭𝐨 𝐭𝐚𝐤𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐚𝐧𝐲 𝐩𝐥𝐚𝐜𝐞 𝐈 𝐰𝐚𝐧𝐭 𝐢𝐭 𝐭𝐨 𝐠𝐨. 𝐅𝐨𝐫 𝐧𝐨𝐰, 𝐈 𝐡𝐨𝐩𝐞 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐰𝐢𝐥𝐥 𝐞𝐧𝐣𝐨𝐲 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐜𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐚𝐬 𝐰𝐞𝐥𝐥, 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐈 𝐡𝐨𝐧𝐞𝐬𝐭𝐥𝐲 𝐜𝐚𝐧'𝐭 𝐰𝐚𝐢𝐭 𝐭𝐨 𝐩𝐫𝐞𝐬𝐞𝐧𝐭 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡 𝐦𝐨𝐫𝐞 𝐠𝐨𝐨𝐝𝐢𝐞𝐬. ˭̡̞(◞⁎˃ᆺ˂)◞*✰ 
> 
> — 𝓦𝓲𝓽𝓱 𝓵𝓸𝓿𝓮,  
> 𝓵𝓲𝓵𝓲𝓸𝓶 — ₍ ユリ₎  
> ୧༼✿ ͡◕ д ◕͡ ༽୨

Sheets rustling. Tossing n’ turning. Long exhales. Legs kicking the mattress, angrily.  
  
Aomine couldn’t sleep. Exhaustion has gotten the best of him every single day, yet he could never sleep. Whenever he did though, he didn’t dream. There was a small variation of images playing in his head every single time he closed his eyes.  
  
 _Seirin._ _  
_ _  
_ _Kuroko._ _  
_ _  
_ _Defeat._ _  
_ _  
_ _Kagami._ _  
_ _  
_ _Kagami’s lips._  
  
It was annoying the shit out of him. That asshat Kagami’s been on his mind ever since they’ve left his apartment. The disappointed expression on his face, the abandoned puppy eyes... _I need to get a hold of myself. I’m falling apart._

A month has gone by. By isolating himself to his fullest capacity, he turned his phone off, shut his door, and absolutely ignored the outside world. During the holidays he’s had no practice, and he absolutely avoided all of his friends, everyone he knew. Even his own parents. Aomine’s slept through New Years Eve, and now, it was February.  
  
A rather calm February, at that. School has started again, and he could no longer afford hiding. At school, a furious pink furball jumped at his throat in an instant. Thrown off his balance, he stepped backwards a few, cursing loudly.

“What the fuck!” His words were more of a grumble, and anything Satsuki’s said blended together.

“Aomine-kunyouhaven’tbeenansweringmycallsortextsorvisits!I’vebeensoworriedaboutyou!Alsohowdareyoujustdisappear!”  
  
The pinkie wasn’t even breathing. With a swift movement, Aomine’s slipped his index finger on her lips, shutting her up in an instant.

“I’m fine, Satsuki. Now leave me be.”

He murmured, then rubbed her arms off’ him. Momoi’s stopped for a second, and when he’s been only a few steps away from her, he felt something hard hit his head.

She’s thrown a book at him.

Lit on fire immediately he turned around, approaching him so angrily until- until...

Satsuki’s been crying. With her knuckles, she’s wiped her cheeks and eyes, looking up at Aomine. He could see his own reflection in those pink orbs of hers.

“You don’t understand, do you?” She whimpered, sniffing loudly. Her sobs wouldn’t calm down. “I’ve been trying to contact you each and every day! Locking all the doors and turning your phone off isn’t a solution!”

“S-Stop crying already, my god!”

Aomine groaned, almost fully ignoring her words. He sighed deeply. _Of course she’s pulling this out now._

Taking a step closer to Satsuki, he slides his fingers onto her jaw, grasping it firmly, aiming her eyes directly to be on him.

“I’ve told you I’m fine. Look at me.”

With that said, Momoi has stopped in motion, eyeing Aomine slowly, taking in his sight. She’s started to calm down.

“See? No scars, no bruises. No nothin’. You’re worried over fucking nothing.”

He let go of her and turned his back on her again.

“Aomine-kun....” She squeaked on a low voice after picking her book up. “It’s almost class time.”

Looking back again, a mild smile was sitting on his lips. He nodded. “Mhmm.”

Throughout the day, Satsuki wouldn’t shut up about an upcoming costume party organized by the student council of their school. She’s already started making plans, plans that involded his presence as well. Seeing her so worried about his condition put him into a position where he decided he wouldn’t tell her he would never in this life attend to a stupid costume party.

And then, there he was.

“Aomine-kun! Come on, let me paint your face, we’re running out of time!”

He felt fucking stupid. He was wearing no shirt, but there were two leather straps around his shoulders to support the wings he was carrying on his back. A black bowtie was wrapped around his neck, and Momoi was pulling his face while applying some red makeup around his eyes and under his jawline. _Gods, why was he allowing this?_

“You’re making such a cute devil!” Satsuki sang on a low voice, caressing his cheeks while she was at it. He pushed her hand away, sighing in annoyance. She was wearing a satin white dress, angel wings around her back, a halo above her hair-crown. Her makeup was light blue and golden; she was his eternal partner and rival, an angel.

“I feel fucking stupid, don’t say that.” Aomine growled, scratching his nape lightly. He was wearing a pair of devil horns as well, attached to a headband; similar tool to Momoi’s halo. The girl just giggled, then rushed out of the room, naked feet tapping on the wooden floor of his apartment.

_I can’t believe I’m doing this. She owes me so much for this shit._

Because for one, if people saw him shirtless in a devil costume, noone would ever take him seriously anymore. He wouldn’t be the terrifying power-forward and ace of the Generation of Miracles, Aomine Daiki.

He’d just be Aomine Daiki, that shirtless bastard that thinks a little too much of himself. _Rightfully, though._

The student council has gotten the privileges and rights to decorate the gym and the entire yard. Out there, tents were set up, filled with the school’s club’s projects on display. There were food tents, drinking tents, entertainment tents despite the cold. A huge crowd gathered; in the end, it was a public event anyone could attend to if they were highschoolers or had a highschooler partner.

Aomine was quite fond of the sight in front of him. Sexy nurse costumes, girls dressed as Harley Quinn in shorts with a bat... Feasting his eyes on the view, he felt Momoi’s hands smack the back of his head. She said nothing though, just pointed at the arriving party.

The party that consisted of a keenly waving Kise dressed as a vampire lord, Kuroko with his ever stoic expression, wearing a wizard outfit with a pointy tophat, Midorima dressed as a mummy and Takao looking like an explorer, and last but not least Murasakibara alongside Tatsuya, one of them being the front part of a horse, the other the back part. His heart leaped in his chest when he realized he’s been looking for Kagami, yet he couldn’t find him.

Everyone was here, yet his heart sank for some reason. The chatter around him was vivid, everyone’s been complimenting eachother’s costumes or joking with one another. Kise’s started a story of how Kasamatsu couldn’t tag along because he’s been feeling very sick lately, and honestly, Aomine gave no fucks. Where was Kagami, anyways?

They’ve entered the school building of Touou Academy together, drawing in many eyes. Technically, they were pretty popular if someone was interested in sports.

“Nee, Tetsu-kun?” Satsuki meowed again, cuddling Kuroko’s arm lightly as they’ve been walking on the corridor. Kuroko turned his head in her direction. “Where’s Kagamin?”

“Kagami-kun had something to take care of so he told us to go on ahead without him and he’ll join eventually.”

_Tch, what a fucking fake excuse. He’s avoiding me, isn’t he? Fucking Kagami..._

It was reasonable though. Not like Aomine haven’t been avoiding Kagami like the plague. Why did him being late cause so much distress to him? Why was he looking around continously, as if he could spot Kagami in the crowd? Why the fuck couldn’t his eyes agree with his brain in avoiding and ignoring Kagami as a person?

He had no answers to any of these questions.

They’ve entered the gym together. The air was frowsty and sweaty, disgusting to say the least. The music was earpiercingly loud, yet somehow none of those around him seemed to mind it. He spotted Satsuki pulling Kuroko by the arm to go and dance, with Kise tagging along. They’ve all moved together as if they were glued to eachother, and that’s when Aomine decided to leave the good ol’ group of friends to their business so he could mind his own and drink something.

Aomine’s sat down outside of the gym, ordering blueberry juice. It’s what he liked the most. The girl preparing his drink was a real cutie, though; her shirt has been buttoned up all the way, yet it still couldn’t contain her breasts properly. As she was moving around, shaking the mixer, lightly humming along to the music audible all the way from the gym, Aomine’s fingers have been tapping the bar softly.

“Why ain’t you inside?” He asks all of a sudden, interrupting her humming along. A soft blush appears on her cheeks as she shakes her head.

“Oh, I can’t. Someone has to take care of this chore too. I don’t like crowds anyways.”

_So, would you like to be fucked in the bathroom, or the sports storage?_

“Here’y go. Enjoy.” She beamed a smile at him, and he just hummed as a response. 

Of course, this was a school event, he couldn’t order any alcoholic drinks so he just had to be fine with a casual blueberry juice. Stepping inside of the warm gym once again he eyes the crowds. He completely lost track of everyone; no sight of Satsuki, nor Tetsu. Nor anyone else, for that matter.

Emptying his cup in an instant his eyes glance to the right first, then to the left. The pack of party people is so huge there’s barely any space to move around, so he just doesn’t. He throws the plastic cup onto the ground, skimming to his left, unsure of what his destination even was. He hated people. He hated crowds, too. Maybe he should go out and ask that cute bartender girl if she actually had the hots for him or not, because...

“No, this isn’t my school!”

A familiar voice shouts, and a giggle is audible.

“Why, which one is yours, then?!”  
  
Identifying the source of the conversation, Aomine’s eyes slide to the far left, noticing a couple crammed in one of the corners of the gym. There’s a guy, so high he could match the size of a skyscraper bent over a girl who’s just shyly crossing her arms in front of her while having a chat.

Is that..?

“Seirin! I’m just here as a guest.”

It is.

“That’s not so far away.. I like your costume, by the way!”  
  
The girl is shouting, _he_ is shouting, and honestly, Aomine wants too.

“Hm? Thanks. It’s not that comfortable, though...”

The guy nervously scratches his head, seemingly slightly confused as of how he was supposed to keep a conversation going on with a girl.

“Oh yeah? I can help you out of it, if you want me to...” The brunette purred, and that’s when he decided it was _enough._

He pushed people out of his way, and by the time he arrived to the couple, her hands were already softly caressing his upper arm. Aomine was fuming. _Think, think!_

“Kagami? Oh, thank fuck I’ve found you!”

Completely spontanenously he grabbed Kagami’s arm, making the redhead turn his way. His eyes widen and face flushes immediately - though it may be due to the hotness of the gym.

“There’s something wrong with Tetsu and he asked me to look for you. Come, quickly!”

_Oh, I’m making a great show here. I’m such a good actor. Aomine Daiki, the ace and power-forward of the Generation of Miracles, as well as the lead actor of this years emmy award winner. Sounds good, even._

Kagami looks disturbed, and he nods. With a quick apology he pulls away from the girl and follows Aomine who’s stomping his way out of the gym. Once outside, he chooses the most random direction away from the noise and the prying eyes of the people, taking a right into an empty classroom.

“Aomine, where’s Kuro-”

Boom.

With full force, he slapped Kagami. His eyes have been burning violently with... Jealousy?

“Wha- What the fuck is wrong with you?!” Oh, Kagami’s angry. But so is Aomine. He’s rubbing his cheeks which are red from his handprint right now.

“I couldn’t let you seduce that girl. She seemed so innocent.” Aomine shook his head in disapproval, crossing his arms.

“Yeah, you know about innocence a lot, don’t you?” Kagami snarled, his bourdon orbs seemed confused and upset. Aomine shrugged.

“I can’t believe I’ve fallen for such a shitty lie.” He added eventually, turning his back on Aomine. Kagami’s been wearing a pirate costume, now that he’s had the chance to take a proper look at him. His pants were brown and skinny, shirt tugged in the back and pulled free in the front and a hat. The shirt he wore wasn’t buttoned properly; playing in a faint blue color.

A color that reminded him of the warmth of summer, that scent on that evening, his lips....

_Periwinkle._

His fists clenched.

“Why did you bring me here?” Kagami asked, and Aomine just couldn’t get himself to say anything. _Why? Because I hated seeing you so close to someone else. Why? Because she was so close to kissing you, to your lips..._

He obviously couldn’t say that.

“Told’y before. Didn’t want your perverted hands to corrupt a girl.”

Lying got him here, and he had to keep it going. Kagami laughed.

“Right, are you sure we’re talking about me, and not you?” The redhead asked, a hand still cupping his right cheek. His response angered Aomine so much he pushed himself away from the wall that’s been his support all along.

_I’m not gay, but Kagami... he... He’s something else. Something I can’t exactly put my finger on. He does things to me that doesn’t make sense. To my brain, to my thoughts, and it’s so fucking annoying. When he’s not around I look for him without noticing it. When he’s around, I’m staring at his shoulders, collar, jaw... At his fucking stupid face... I... Don’t understand why.._

Aomine shoved Kagami against the wall with the same force he’s applied before. Kagami groaned angrily and was about to curse at him again, until his features softened when he finally placed his eyes on him. Aomine... He meant something.

His half-naked body was pressed against Kagami’s, breath brushing his lips due to the small distance between them. Making eye-contact here was a killer for Aomine; the tension in the air, the electricity, the raw power they both held... And with which they both attacked.

Surely, this time he couldn’t get away with a _“I didn’t mean shit, forget it.”_

Not really, because he’s been pressing Kagami’s body against the wall, his fingers wrapping around his neck while kissing him. He wasn’t sure which one of them moaned first on contact, but it definitely made him harder than it was supposed to.

Their tongues were clashing in a dirty, heated manner. Kagami’s breath hitched on his lips, he was airless and his fingers wrapped around his throat didn’t help, but _fuck,_ he was so hot. Girls didn’t kiss the way Kagami did. It was a fight for dominance, almost as if his life was on the line.

The kiss ended sloppily, saliva coating Kagami’s lips. Aomine has been breathing in with an open mouth while exhaling through his nose, Kagami’s scent intoxicating him. Their foreheads touched.

“Why are you denying it?” Kagami’s voice was hoarse, his eyes burning.

“Denying what?”

“What you feel, you dumbass.”

“I...”

Yeah. What was he supposed to say? The truth? Aomine shook his head lightly, pulling away from Kagami. It was as if they could breathe again for the first time in minutes. Taking a step back, he sits down on one of the tables, his eyes scanning Kagami from head to toe.

“Because then I’d be way too dependent on you. I can’t expose myself like that.”

Aomine murmurs eventually, his sight now sliding to the right.

“I.. You’re kidding, right?” Kagami asks, wiping his lips with a rather violent movement. “You’re afraid of being _exposed?_ ”

Aomine dares not to look at him right now.

“I don’t like being vulnurable. In fact, I hate it.”

Kagami hates him as well, he’s pretty sure.

A couple of fastened steps approach him, and then boom.

Another slap, this time him as a recipient. His eyes are wide open, but before he could react, Kagami’s lips are all over his again. Unintentionally so, Aomine melts into the kiss, his eyes slowly closing. When Kagami pulls away this time, their foreheads touch again. He waits, and waits, and waits for the eye contact, and when it happens-

“I fucking hate you, Aomine Daiki.”

That’s all he says.

And then, Kagami is gone.

His slap is burning his cheeks, his kiss is still searing on his lips, and his heart is on fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave kudos/comments if you're enjoying the story so far c':


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 𝐎𝐨𝐩𝐬, 𝐬𝐨𝐫𝐫𝐲 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐥𝐢𝐥 𝐛𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐤. 𝐈 𝐡𝐨𝐩𝐞 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐚𝐫𝐞 𝐝𝐨𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐚𝐥𝐫𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭. 𝐈'𝐯𝐞 𝐡𝐚𝐝 𝐚 𝐥𝐨𝐭 𝐨𝐟 𝐟𝐮𝐧 𝐰𝐫𝐢𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐞𝐧𝐝 𝐨𝐟 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐜𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐭𝐞𝐫! 𝐈 𝐥𝐨𝐯𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐫𝐢𝐯𝐚𝐥𝐬-𝐭𝐨-𝐥𝐨𝐯𝐞𝐫𝐬 𝐭𝐫𝐨𝐩𝐞 𝐬𝐨 𝐦𝐮𝐜𝐡, 𝐬𝐨 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐦 𝐟𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐬𝐨 𝐚𝐝𝐨𝐫𝐚𝐛𝐥𝐲 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐣𝐮𝐬𝐭 𝐥𝐨𝐯𝐞𝐥𝐲 𝐭𝐨 𝐰𝐨𝐫𝐤 𝐨𝐧. 𝐈 𝐡𝐨𝐩𝐞 𝐲𝐨𝐮'𝐥𝐥 𝐞𝐧𝐣𝐨𝐲 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐜𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐣𝐮𝐬𝐭 𝐚𝐬 𝐦𝐮𝐜𝐡 𝐚𝐬 𝐈 𝐝𝐢𝐝 :-) 𝐒𝐭𝐚𝐲 𝐭𝐮𝐧𝐞𝐝 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐦𝐨𝐫𝐞, 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐬𝐮𝐫𝐞!
> 
> — 𝓦𝓲𝓽𝓱 𝓵𝓸𝓿𝓮,  
> 𝓵𝓲𝓵𝓲𝓸𝓶 — ₍ ユリ₎  
> ( ˘⌣˘)♡(˘⌣˘ )

“I’m… I’m actually a fucking idiot.”

Aomine buried his face in his palm, exhaling and inhaling rapidly to keep calm. “I’m a fucking fag, and also an idiot.” He murmured in disbelief, laughing in agony and denial.  
  
Kissing Kagami once half a year ago became a distant image on his mind, and doing it again now… After such a poor lie, as well… It reminded him of the interal struggles it brought along. The sleepless nights, the girls fucked to get his lips off his mind… And finally, _finally_ when he was back to normal again, he came along. Actually, in reality… Aomine pushed his own self back into this pit. His useless shit of a brain was sabotaging him.

He was struggling. He was annoyed. Tense. Growling. His face hurt - Kagami slaps real hard. The anger sitting on his face was clear, however, he did hit harder than Aomine expected.

Reuniting with the group was kind of weird. Kagami was there too, chatting along lightly. When their eyes met for a split second, Aomine gulped and Kagami... He just turned away. Yeah. Right in that moment, his heart was sinking. They were arguing about something with Midorima, yet no matter how hard he tried to focus on it, he just couldn’t.

He sat down next to Kise that was momentarily occupied with his phone. Reacting to his presence though, the blondie turned his direction, showing his screen to Aomine.

“What’cha think about her, Aominecchi?”

The picture he was showing was of a tall, model looking girl. She’s had long, raven-like silky hair and silvery eyes, nose blushed, eyelashes velvety. Was quite the sight, honestly. Aomine shrugged, examining the picture further.

She was wearing a dark denim crop top with buttons, her sideboobs showing and a skirt with a tight belt.

“Doesn’t seem like your type for shit.”

Aomine mumbled eventually, his eyes stuck on the model’s chest ever until Kise locked his screen again to gain attention.

“I’m supposed to work with her this weekend.” No surprise there.

“Still.”

“We haven’t seen you since Christmas,” Kise said, “If you want me to, I can introduce you to her.” He gave Aomine one of his stupidest winks, which honestly made him want to slap Kise, but instead... _She could be a damn fine distraction from..._ He glanced at Kagami, who seemingly wasn’t paying attention to their conversation at all. “Maybe it’d finally inspire you to do something with your days!”

Oh, now he was angry. Before he could speak, though, a high pitched voice interrupted-

“Ki-chan, that’s such a great idea! Can I go with you boys, too?” She asked, her breasts sitting on the table as she was leaning forward. Once again, he wasn’t given time to answer, as-

“I’ve told you not to call me that so many times! I’m sure I can bring along two guests, though. Atleast someone will look out for Aominecchi so he doesn’t cause trouble!”

They were talking about him as if he wasn’t sitting between the two of them. Aomine didn’t say anything about the offer until that point, and as much as he wanted to decline and tell both of them to fuck off, _he actually could use the distraction._

“I’ll go if you stop treating me as if I was a fucking kid.”

His voice was louder, sharper than before. The two just laughed it off, despite knowing he meant every single word. Kagami gave no shit. So Aomine would try to distract himself the best he could, because his brain was slowly going insane.

Arriving home, he throws his stuff on the ground, kicking his shoes rather heatedly. “They treat me as if I was their fucking special friend! As if I had any problems!” Oh, he was losing his mind for sure. His muscles have been aching for a fight, his body was tense, his mind was loud and he just couldn’t contain it all.

He hit the wall. He hit it so hard bruises appeard on his knuckles and it was bleeding. The plaster-work crumbled under his strength. Then, he cried. _It was all so infuriating._ To be looked down on. As if he needed any of their help- as if he needed _anyone._

These feelings disgusted him. The hot stream of tears rolling down on his cheeks. How he couldn’t breathe normally anymore. _This is all Kagami’s fault. He fucked me up._

The weekend arrived, and he just didn’t want to move at all. Saturday mornings were always so damn sluggish. His bedroom was lit up dimly as a result of his blue curtains fully drawn together. Aomine felt like shit. Everything was so extremely contradictory. _Hey so, I might have realized that I’m gay. Let’s go and meet up with a hot model chick to confuse things for myself even more. Great idea._

This thing he’s had with Kagami... Yeah, he didn’t expect it at all. Certainly there was a fire between them that burned so bright anytime they were together, but for it to turn into a direction like that... It just ruined everything. It ruined his mood, it ruined his confidence, it ruined how they used to play together day by day.

_When did I become such a little bitch, reminiscing over old times and shit that isn’t in my life anymore?_

Aomine was lazily blanking at his old Teiko uniform framed just above his bed. A flurry of emotions was sitting in the pit of his stomach, and there was just no explanation as of why he was _feeling_ so many stuff at the same time. _‘T was easier back then, wasn’t it? Growing up sucks._

****

He put on a sleazy pair of black denim jeans with a dark blue sweater. Simple clothes were something he enjoyed over the unnecessary pomp of some clothes or the uniforms they’ve had to wear at school. Satsuki waited for him in front of his building, and they’ve walked to the studio together.

“Aomine-kun?”

Looking down at her, she was wearing a beige turtleneck dress and a brown jacket on top.

“You’re even weirder and more distant than usually.”

Oh yeah, this topic again. Aomine rolled his eyes.

“I’ve already told you that it’s none of your business, Satsuki.”

His hands were in his pockets. From time to time he glanced at the girl, but his eyes mostly explored the horizon on front of them.

“I-... I know,” she said, stopping and grabbing his jacket softly. “I just... I’ve always thought that we were close enough to talk about our issues, you know... I can’t seem to figure out what’s bothering you. Not now.”

Aomine was just hoping she wouldn’t start crying again. He simply wasn’t able to take it whenever she was crying, sobbing, making a scene. Was he ready to talk about what was really happening?

Satsuki gulped, her pink orbs quaking a little. It’s not that he wanted to keep her out on this, especially that she was so worried, it’s just... Talking about the matter would make it way more real than it is in his head. How selfish of him.

“I’ll...” Aomine sighed. “I’ll tell you when the time’s right. It’s fine.”

The girl nodded with a soft hum, and they carried on.

Kise was waiting for them in front of the studio, his phone in his hands. He seemed a little stressed out, so when he noticed the two of them arriving, his eyes lit up for a split second. Running for a few seconds to meet them earlier, he started jabbering really fast.

“Thank God you guys are here! We’ve got no clue where Asami is, and without her we can’t really start!”

As if them being around would do anything to find the girl. Aomine raised an eyebrow.

“What does that have to do with us?” He asked coldly, and then Momoi’s elbow hit his side. She was powerful for her size and innocent looks. Aomine coughed, glancing angrily at her-

“Don’t worry Ki-chan, I’m sure she will arrive soon!” Momoi murmured softly, and before long, the loud revving of an engine sounded far in the distance. A wild looking, orange-black motor drifted right around them before a booted leg stepped off, completely stopping the motor in movement. What a badass arrival! The late-comer removed her helmet, holding it firmly under her arm for a second, shaking her raven weaves for a quick second.

“Sorry y’all.” The girl sighed. Her voice was fruity and deep, it didn’t leave much space in Aomine’s brain to think. He’d knew this’d be a damn fine day.

Kise quickly gave them a tour in the studio, and after that they’ve sat down. To be a model, it was a horrible amount of work, discipline, taking orders from random people. It honestly bored him, and just sitting there watching was extremely exhausting. However... One thing managed to keep him around, and that was the wide variety of outfits they’ve made Asami wear. Damn, he almost felt jealous about the fact that he wasn’t up there wrapping his arms around her waist in that tight little black bikini....

Anytime he seemed to be in his thoughts too much, Satsuki made sure he was still there. At lunch-time though, Kise gave a rather all-knowing smile to Satsuki and took her out for a meal. So he was left there. With her.

That raven Goddess.

“What’cha staring at?” She asked with a beaming, cocky smile while some assistants were brushing her hair and refreshing her foundation. Aomine shrugged.

“A fool.” That’s all he threw back at her, leaving some of the people around her in shock. They’ve all tried really hard not to pay attention to this mild clashing, but it wasn’t really an option.

“A fool?” She murmured, tilting her head softly to the left. God, she seemed dangerous. The bodice was so tight around her chest her breasts were almost falling out, it was so difficult to pay attention. Why was he here again?

Once they’ve let her go, she stood up, walking up to her. Her footsteps were barely audible in the busy workroom. She had curls for days and piercing silvery eyes, what a goddamn feast.

“They all look like this. ‘N you’re out here tellin me I’m the fool.” Asami mutters, sliding her fingers under his chin for a quick moment, then letting go immediately. “Wanna’ eat somethin’?” He nodded.

During their lunch, which consisted mostly of healthy greens for her as well as some honey-coated chicken, Asami’s been talking about how she ended up in this studio. She wasn’t actually from Tokyo, being a Hokkaido, Sapporo girl. Her skin was clear from up close, her lips were shaped like a delicate heart, she had a small nose and eyes that could kill. Aomine avoided talking too much about himself, until she spoke up.

“Weird how you’re not bragging about your own achievements.” She said, stuffing a little piece of chicken between her lips.

“Why’d I do that?” He asked, eyeing her up and down. The necklace she’s been wearing were squeezed between her breasts and by God, how he wished that was actually his face.

“It’d seem reasonable, that’s why.” He still didn’t get it. Giving her a couple of confused blinks, Asami sighed.

“I’m a professional, rich model. Single. Wouldn’t you want to give a shot at hooking up with me?” She asked, and Aomine actually just laughed. Fuck that. So shallow. He was sure every guy tried to seduce her, with little to no success.

“Nah. You’re hot as fuck but if you’re going to be such a bitch about your own success, then I don’t give a damn.” Girls he had to conquer were way out of his league. He liked it easy, and if it wasn’t, then he wasn’t interested. Sure she’d give in eventually as well. “I don’t need to tell you anything about myself. You probably know it all already.”

That was the other thing. Not only in Japan, but internationally, he’s been quite a famous player for his age. Asami’s raised a brow at his words.

“I guess I do know a lot about you, Aomine Daiki.” She purred, placing her chopsticks down and leaning forward a little. That fucking sight... Her breasts pressed together by her arms, straight out in his face... He couldn’t even hide his sight. “However, if I’m a bitch about my success... The same applies to you. Assuming that everyone knows everything about you already despite you not tellin’ anyone.” Asami said, leaning back in her chair now again, a satisfied grin on her lips.

Before he could talk though, Asami kept going on.

“Do you wanna’ go out sometime?” She asked, her eyes never leaving his. What a dangerous piece of woman. Fucking hell.

“I don’t date.” He replied quickly, crossing his arms in front of himself. Quite honestly, sitting down and talking to random strangers weren’t his thing either, really.

They’ve had their privacy for sure, as Asami just stood up and walked to his seat, comfortable taking place in his lap without a question. It kind of caught Aomine off guard, he kept his hands off’ her for the minute.

“I’ve got so much to offer to you...” She whispered, her delicate, long fingers caressing the sharp lines of his face. His dark blue orbs were tracing her features lazily. He was here, physically, however... Mentally, someone else’s been sitting on his lap. Asami leant forward a little so their noses brushed.

“We could be like a total star-couple.” She muttered onto his lips, and Aomine closed his eyes. She’s had a fragrance of strawberries and jasmine, and it’s been annoying him. The kiss she’s planted onto her lips was soft and delicate, gentle, in an exploring manner. He didn’t kiss her back.

And she noticed that too.

“What’s wrong?” Asami asked once she pulled away just a little, a tiny, lustful smirk on her lips. Then, she unbuttoned her bodice in a few motions, letting her squeezed breasts free. Nothing. _Why am I not feeling anything? Why does this hot fucking girl not make me feel anything? I should be fucking her by long now. I... I can’t stand this scent, I can’t stand how fucking soft she kissed me..._

His thoughts were violent, frustrating, angry. He was angry with himself, he was angry with the world, so placing his hands on her shoulders he pushed her away.

“I don’t date.” He repeated himself, and then stood up from his seat. “Try Kise.” That’s all he murmured before he left her there, entirely shocked.

The rest of the day went by with him not answering any of Satsuki’s or Kise’s phonecalls, walking. He needed space, he needed air, and... For a change, he just wanted to forget the boobs he’s just seen. What a fucking red flag that was, making all of his previous thoughts way more real. Honestly, it didn’t even have to be said. The more he’s been thinking about it, the clearer it became.

One time with Tetsu, he visited Kagami. And slowly, but surely, his feet took him all the way back there.

He sat down onto a ledge, and just waited. The sun was sinking beneath the horizon by the time the redhead appeared- it was cold as hell, his nuts were freezing off, but..

Upon his sight, Kagami came to a halt, holding a white plastic bag in his hands. Aomine stood up, no, jumped up, and despite thinking for so long about what he wanted to say, no words left his mouth. Kagami shook his head.

“Not today.” He mumbled, trying to walk past him, but then-

A loud sneeze. He’s been losing a bit of his lively color waiting for Kagami to appear.

“Kagami..” One word, then another sneeze. Fuck, he was cold.

“How long’ve you been here?” He asked, looking up and down on him. Seemed long enough.

“About three hours now.” Aomine whispered, giving a shrug to him. “I can’t sleep.” He continued, almost begging Kagami with his eyes. What a little bitch.

“Alright, fuck. I’ll give you ten minutes to warm up, and then...” Aomine nodded. That was supposed to be enough for a talk about important things.

It’s been real hot in Kagami’s apartment. Blood finally started flowing in his veins again as he rubbed his hands together. The readhead’s been unpacking slowly, eyeing Aomine up and down, who’s been sitting on a barstool right now at the kitchen counter. It’s been minutes of silence now. Kagami’s eyes slid to the right, then back at him immediately.

“Eight.”

“Okay, okay, I get it.” Aomine sighed, scratching the back of his head nervously. “I have... Never thought of you being the type to fall for your nemesis.”

That left him shocked, then made him laugh. Kagami seemed amused, the way he was laughing at his words. “Is that what you waited three hours for? To tell me that and make this about _me_ again?”

Aomine was getting angry again. It was so, so hard to say so, but...

“Okay.. Maybe I haven’t thought I was the type to do that.”

“To do what exactly?” Kagami smirked, way too entertained by this situation.

“Fuck you! You know exactly what I mean!”

God, just arguing with Kagami made him feel more than Asami did earlier. What the hell was this shit! _His smile, oh God, his smile_ was so precious and handsome. A shiver ran through Aomine’s spine as he way eyeing every single one of his slowly changing features.

“Afraid I don’t.”

Fuck Kagami. Seriously. Fuck him.

“I’ve.. Never thought I’d.. Be falling for you.” He was covering up his mouth slightly, making most of his words mumbled and really low. Kagami, with that stupid fucking grin on his face, just leaned a little close.

“What’s that?”

“It’s not my fault that you’re fucking deaf, you oaf!” Aomine shouted at him, a deep red blush sitting on his cheeks. Fuck, fuck, fuck.

Eventually, Kagami’s grin calmed down to a timid little smile. Aomine’s heart was beating like crazy.

“Why’s your face red? Do you have a fever?” He asked, sliding his hands onto his forehead, making Aomine look up. Fuck no! What a fucking excuse to be touching around! However... He did feel a little lightheaded.

“It’s red because you’re making me so fucking mad!” He growled, and probably everyone but Kagami would have had a bad reaction to him being so agressive. Kagami’s eyes were calm and so beautiful from this distance.

“I honestly don’t know what to think of you sometimes,” He pulled his hand back from his forehead, sighing a little, “Like, right now I can’t even tell if you’re going to bite my head off or invite me to meet your parents.”

The audacity! It was Aomine’s turn to laugh.

“You fucking wish.” He murmured with a sly grin, eyeing Kagami continously.

“I guess, yeah.” The answer though, was something he didn’t expect. What?

He didn’t even seem to be ashamed of his words. He didn’t even seem to be... Afraid of coming out. Has he been like this all the time?

“Why are you so okay with this?” Aomine asked, hoping to find some answers written on Kagami’s face. Nothing, though.

“Why are you so afraid to admit that you have feelings for me?” It wasn’t cool to answer a question with another question. Quite honestly, Aomine didn’t really have an answer for it though. It was just... Normal to be heterosexual all his life. For Kagami to come around and shake him all the way up... It was out of his comfort zone.

“Thought you hated to be vulnurable.” He added once the silence between them was taking over. Aomine nodded gently.

“I do. I still.. do.”

“Then what do you want?”

  
”I... I don’t know.” Yeah, what did he want? To rip off Kagami’s clothes and lick honey off of his abs? To fuck him on the couch? To kiss him, and wake up next to him, and have the two of them do lovey-dovey shit? No fucking clue. He shook his head.

“Alright. I think... the ten minutes is up already.” No! He wasn’t ready to go just yet.

“Wait!”

Was that really him, sounding almost desperate? It surprised Kagami as well.

“I.. Listen. I swear to God, if you let my feelings fuel your ego... I will murder you.” Aomine mumbled, making Kagami grin again. He gave him a soft nod.

“Wanna kiss me now?” He asked, making Aomine twitch. Without thinking, he just blurted out his answer.

“I’d rather die than kiss you.”

Somehow, that stupid grin on Kagami’s lips seemed to stick around. He walked around the counter and set his waist against it, leaning now. His left hand cupped Aomine’s cheek warmly, making him exhale long. The redhead inched a bit closer now, so close their noses rubbed together funnily. Staring at Kagami’s deep orbs made him lose track of time while he was waiting to be kissed.

It didn’t happen at all.

“I’m busy now. I’ll have to see you another time, then.” Kagami whispered right onto his lips, brushing his thumb against his lower-lip playfully. Fucking bitch.

He caught Kagami’s hand in motion, holding it powerfully.

“I thought you hated me.” He whispered, staring deeply into his eyes.

“I do. Now, if you excuse me...” Kagami’s words were agonizingly slow. He almost kissed him _again_ , but before long, he was gone again, making his way out of the living room. After an angry sigh, Aomine followed him. He was slightly excited, anticipating a kiss from this fucking bitch Kagami.

Standing in his entrance door, Kagami looked like home. He couldn’t explaing why he’s felt what he did, looking at him in his dark shirt, but something felt right about it.

“It stinks that you’re so cute, because you’re also so annoying.” Kagami smirked, letting a gentle laugh loose. Aomine’s eyebrows raised.

“Fuck you.” He groaned on a low voice, eventually smiling.

“Some other time.” _A wink_. That wink! Before he could do anything though, the redhead moved in closer, cupping his cheeks and offering him a rather soft peck on the lips. God, that was disgustingly adorable.

“Seeya.” He whispered, and then closed the door quickly after himself.

So Aomine was just standing there.

Feeling absolutely fucking lucky.


End file.
